Young Love
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: Lorelai is 15 years old and she and Christopher are falling madly in love. But life isn't easy with parents, school and so so many emotions. What is a girl to do? Please RR!


She slammed the door shut to her room. The pink curtains surrounding her windows swayed from the draft but she didn't pay attention to that. With an annoyed grunt she threw herself on her bed and slammed her fists into her sweet, pink pillows.  
  
'I hate pink!' Lorelai Gilmore thought sitting up. She took one of the stupid pillows and threw it into a wall, making one of her lamps tip over and break.  
  
"Lorelai! Keep it down, I'm on the phone!" Was the immediate response from her father somewhere in the house.  
  
"Whatever" Lorelai muttered but still went over to the little desk and picked up the pillow and the broken lamp and put it on her desk instead. She didn't need her mom getting on her case on the health hazzard of leaving broken electrical things on the floor.  
  
Putting everything safe and sound on the mahogany desk she walked over to her closet. With a wicked grin on her face, the 15-year-old, ripped it open and kneeled down. She reached in her hand, down behind the rows of shoes and didn't pull it out until she had the soft fabric between her fingers.  
  
She admired it briefly and then stood up. She held the dress up in front of her. It was gorgeous, short and black and totally skintight. Her mom would die if she saw it, it was so forbidden in the Gilmore house.  
  
With a wider smile Lorelai weasled out of the preppy outfit she was already in and put on her newest acquisition. It was perfect.  
  
It was shorter then short, giving a tempting shot of her behind nothing too revealing though. Low cut in the front and it left the arms bare. Christopher would go crazy.  
  
She giggled and sat down on her bed, she opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out some pictures of her and Christopher taken recently in one of those picture machines they had at the mall.  
  
Lorelai let her fingers caress Chris' face before she leaned down and pulled out the hidden box under her bed. In it she had the most amazing little black boots. She'd escaped from math class to get them, and it had been so worth the detention.  
  
With shoes on place, dress adjusted to reveal a little more cleavage, hair had been brushed and some money tucked down on the inside of her boot - Lorelai headed over to her window. She quietly slid it open and glanced over her shoulder before she snuck out on the balcony outside.  
  
She closed the window behind her and wrapped her arms around herself in the breezy wind, she should've taken a jacket. But as she began to climb down to the lawn she knew it was too late. She ran over the grass and didn't stop until she came to the road where they used to meet. She had to squint in the dark to spot him, he turned on the headlights and she rushed over to him.  
  
"Christopher!" She exclaimed not looking at him but at the bike he was sitting on. "This is awesome! Where did you get it? Can you drive it?"  
  
Christopher grinned smugly. He handed her a helmet. "It's a Harley. I got it ... well I got it, let's not go into details. And of course I can drive it!"  
  
Lorelai tilted her head, holding the helmet in her hands. "Well you know, if I'm getting into an accident with you then I'd prefer to know that I'm dying with an experienced driver in front of me, instead of an unexperienced. See that would piss me off then I would have to come back to haunt you."  
  
Christoper looked amused at her."Wouldn't I be dead too?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head very determined. "Ooh, no no. You wouldn't die. The driver never dies cause then it would be just as horrible for you so then I wouldn't have anybody to haunt and if I'm gonna be a ghost forever you can at least give me like 70 years of haunting you to entertain me."  
  
He laughed and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "You're crazy." He mumbled letting her go and she giggled a little.  
  
"And you love it."  
  
"I do. Now..." He spanked her loosly. "Get on or I'll leave without you."  
  
She opened her mouth, mock insulted. "Ah! You wouldn't dare."  
  
He grinned, teasingly running the engine and she immediatley put her hand on the sadle, not wanting to risk him leaving. She pulled on the helmet.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She loved being close to Christopher, he made her feel so safe. A good way safe, as in far away from her parents. Like they couldn't touch her when she was with him.  
  
"It's a surprise." He said over his shoulder before he roared the engine and they drove off.  
  
*******'  
  
At the same time Emily Gilmore put down a letter she'd been reading. It was from Lorelai's school. She'd been skipping class again.  
  
Emily sighed. What were they to do with that girl? She just wouldn't listen to them. She glanced at Richard's study. He was working and not much of a help right now either. She sighed again and stood up. She'd have to take another battle with Lorelai on her own again.  
  
With a determined move she put away what she'd been doing and took the letter in her hand. She was quite sure that even if she said she was, Lorelai wasn't doing her homework up in her room. She was probably wasting time chatting to one of her girlfriends or reading some gossip magazine.  
  
She couldn't remember how many times she'd asked her daughter to just once pick up an actual book. With real stories in them, not the latest about Madonna.  
  
"Lorelai." She called knocking on the door. There was no reply. Not that there usually was, but then the girl usually had on music and Emily couldn't hear any music. "Lorelai." She repearet raising her voice and stepping into the room.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the wrinkled pile of clothes on the floor, like somebody had been changing in a hurry. Her eyes glanced over the empty bed, the desk and the broken lamp.  
  
'She's done it again' The rage and disappointment was overwhelming and Emily couldn't help herself. She walked straight over to the window, heels clicking on the floor, and with a similar click she locked the open window her daughter used more frequently then the front door.  
  
Now she'd have to use the door if she wanted to get in. And when she did, Emily would be there. Waiting. She had better things to do, but they'd have to wait.  
  
Muttering she left the room.  
  
************'  
  
"Woohoo!!" Lorelai flung her arms out in the air as she and Christoper rode down a gravel path.  
  
"Hold on to me!" Chris screamed at her and she smiled, thinking she'd heard more the concern in his voice.  
  
"But it feels so good" She objected but as he kept glancing back at her to make sure she was fine she wrapped her arms around him so he could focus his eyes on the road. "So where were we going?"  
  
Christopher laughed. "I didn't tell you! Don't think you can fool me Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Is that so Christopher Hayden?"  
  
He nodded and shortly there after the ride was over cause he pulled over to the side and turned off the engine.  
  
"We're here?" Lorelai looked around disappointed. She'd thought he was taking her to some awesome party or something, but they seemed to be out in the woods. She got off the bike and pulled off the helmet. She looked at him putting her hands on her hips. Using her best southern accent she said: "Now Mr Hayden, might it be so that you have something naughty on your mind?"  
  
Christopher laughed again, she loved his laugh. "Maybe I do." He came up to her and gave her another kiss, then he took her hand. "Come on." He urged. "I want to show you something."  
  
She giggled as he pulled her through the trees which looked much bigger and threatening in the dark. It seemed to be sounds surrounding her and if Christopher wouldn't have been there she would've been really scared.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Are you going to off me? Cause in that case I should be granted a last wish." She joked following him, trying to keep up with his fast pace in her high heeled boots. Easier said then done.  
  
"I told you it was a surprise. Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it." Christopher was enjoying himselkf and she could tell.  
  
"As long as you don't have Mussolini as your alter ego." She mumbled and he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "I'm just saying, who wants Mussolini as their alter ego?"  
  
He laughed again but then stopped. "Here." He said inhaling deeply. "We're here."  
  
She gave him a crazy look. "Funny cause I only see trees and I'm pretty sure it's the same ones I saw a few minutes ago. You can tell me if we're lost, I won't tease ... much."  
  
He took both her hands and linked their fingers. "No, it's here. Not lost." He pulled out a flash light from his pocket and she smiled widely.  
  
"Ah, magic man."  
  
"Let's sit."  
  
"Like on the ground?" Her face experssion made him laugh yet another time.  
  
"Suddenly you're a lady?"  
  
She was affronted. That was the worst thing he could've said. "No!" She put her nose in the air and sat down on the little cliff she now noticed they were on. He sat down next to her and she looked around, a smile curling her lips.  
  
"It's so peaceful."  
  
Christopher nodded. "Yeah, my dad used to take me here when I was a kid. The outdoors thing he thought was important for my masculinity. You know like hunting, although we never ever caught anything. We stopped the same year I turned 9. He didn't have time anymore." He looked away. "But I still come here sometimes, to think."  
  
He put his eyes on her. "I've never told anyone before but, I used to sneak out here when my parents were fighting. Just to get out. It's never anybody here. I could sit here for hours."  
  
A calm experssion spread on his face and Lorelai leaned closer and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you told me." She said sweetly and Chris looked at her again. He pulled her into a new kiss.  
  
"I really like you Lorelai Gilmore." He said honest playing with her hair. She laughed.  
  
"I really like you too Christopher Hayden." She responded before kissing him again, more intense this time. She lay down on her back and thrust her tongue into his mouth.  
  
*******************************************************************'  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Are you interested in more? Should I continue this project. Please and R+R coz I'd love to know. =)  
  
Jen 


End file.
